Rayearth Wing: Series One: Give Me A Reason Why
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Well, im not too good at summarizing, but I'll try? Well it's a Rayearth and Gundam Wing crossover, where three of the gundam pilots meet the three magic knights...and get sucked into Cephiro with them! It might sound bad, but it's good! Read and Review p
1. Opening of Give Me a Reason Why

**Opening**

**Story By Ranma Inverse**   
**Original Rayearth Series by Clamp**   
**Original Gundam Wing Series by Whoevertheheckmadeit.**   
**Series Opening: Give Me A Reason Why**   
*Curtains fall back, and music begins.* 

_Sometimes while walking,_   
(Umi and Fuu walk on down a path and Hikaru follows slowly behind them.)   
_I feel like, someones watching..._   
(Hikaru looks behind her, and it shows trees.)   
_Can't the others understand that,_   
(Hikaru sighs and follows Umi and Fuu still.)   
_even if i'm shining,_   
(Scene Switch: Duo is walking with Quatre and Wufei, and stops behind them, looking back, then smiles and jokes with the two pilots.)   
_that doesnt count unless it's all the way through the heart!_   
(Scene Switch: Flashback of Duo in the church he stayed in as a child. He is following a priest around.)   
_Sometimes while walking,_   
(Screen fades to red and then flashes to a sequence of times Duo pilots his gundam and kills.)   
_I feel like destiny is crawling up to me,_   
(A sword flies through the screen and Hikaru appears, holding the red hilt of it.)   
_I want to swat it with my hand!_   
(A chibi-sd Umi karate chops a Chibi-wufei.)   
_Sometimes while walking,_   
(Scene switches to Fuu running down a hill.)   
_I feel like falling down,_   
(She trips and falls, and reaches the end of the hill.)   
_so someone can help me up!_   
(A small, fair skinned hand pulls her up and it belongs to none-other than Quatre.)   
_But...that wouldn't help~_   
(Scene fades to a dark green, then the background switches to red, with Hikaru walking through the red blankness.)   
_I need someone to realize I need a shoulder to lean on,_   
(Duo runs into Hikaru, scene flashes and they both appear chibi-sd, rubbing their sore heads.)   
_someone who doesn't need me to admit it,_   
(Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru stand in front of the gundam pilots, glaring at them.)   
_before they act._   
(Wufei glares back at Umi, Quatre takes Fuu's hand, and Duo just tugs on Hikaru's braid, at which she glares harder and storms off, him following her.)   
_Sometimes while walking,_   
(The three magic knights walk through a scene of dead people, you can tell by the scenery it is Cephiro.)   
_I want to fall,_   
(Shows a picture of the six characters falling onto a flying fish, chibi-sd mode.)   
_instead of walking over the blood._   
(Shows a picture of the three Gundams: Sandrock, Deathscythe, and Shenlong.*)   
_But then, there's also,_   
(Scene flash to a picture of Eagle, Zagato, and Emeraude looking through a mirror.)   
_the other times, where,_   
(A sleeping Hikaru floats through space.)   
_I manage to find the illusion of happiness,_   
(Duo sits on a rock and watches a waterfall, Hikaru standing behind him.)   
_and I can manage a real smile for once._   
(Both are smiling, without saying a word.)   
_Sometimes while walking,_   
(Three splits in the screen, showing Hikaru walking, Umi walking, and Fuu walking.)   
_I feel destiny creep up upon me,_   
(Duo appears behind Hikaru, Wufei behind Umi, and Quatre behind Fuu.)   
_and I want to smack it with my hand!_   
(Hikaru glares at Duo, Wufei and Umi glare at eachother, and Quatre and Fuu just hold hands, smiling.)   
_Sometimes while walking,_   
(The pairs walk together.)   
_I wish someone would appear,_   
(Slowly, Hikaru and Duo hold hands, and Umi and Wufei hold hands, Quatre and Fuu just continue it.)   
_next to me~_   
(All of them smile, and the screen fades to black.)   
__ __

*Did I get Wufei's gundam's name right? Eh-heh...^^()


	2. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter One

**Give Me a Reason Why**   
Part One   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  


Hikaru's braid fluttered in the wind as she looked onwards, looking out at the world, from Tokyo Towers. She sighed, smiling at the beautiful sight. The world was so amazing, but she never felt she belonged. Hikaru shook her head and turned, but bumped into something--err, someone. 

The boy her age, looking down at her--making her feel extremely short--smiled. His violet eyes twinkling merrily, and his brown braid only a little longer than her own. He was wearing complete black, and something of a ministers collar. 

"Hey little girl, you should be more careful about who you run into." He winked. "What's your name?" 

Hikaru frowned. "I'm Hikaru Shidou, I'm sixteen." She smiled. "People always mistake me because of my height!" Her red eyes boring through into his soul, or so he felt. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Duo Maxwell, sorry for the age thing."   
"Apology accepted." Hikaru smiled, then blinked as she saw a flash of blue in the crowd. She took a deep breath, stepped back from Duo, stepped to the side so the crowd could see her, and opened her mouth. 

"UMI UMI UMI UMI UMI!" She boomed, trying to get her friends attention.   
"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!" Was the reply, and Umi popped out of the crowd, running to Hikaru, hugging her, and then smiling. "Long time no see!" She turned to look at Duo, and raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Is this your brother? I mean, hairstyles the same." 

Duo blinked. "No, I'm just an acquaintance she just ran into."   
"Walked into." Hikaru corrected.   
"Ran into."   
"Walked into!"   
"RAN INTO!"   
"WALKED INTO!"   
"RAN INTO!!!"   
"WALKED INTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
"MERPH! Ran into!"   
Hikaru stuck her tongue out at him. "Ran into!"   
Duo smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."   
Hikaru blinked, then frowned. "HEY! It was just a slip of the tongue!"   
"Was not."   
"Was too."   
"Was not."   
"Was not."   
"Was too, GAH!" Duo blinked. Hikaru smiled. Umi saw a flash of green in the crowd. 

"FUU!" Umi yelled.   
"Fuu? Fuu's here? Oh YEAH!" Hikaru threw her left hand to the sky, and then did an Amelia Wil Tesla de Seiruun Justice pose. Then she ran to the crowd, and jumped up and down, trying to get someone to get out of her way. 

Finally, Fuu squeezed out of the crowd, to the windows, where Hikaru, Umi, and Duo were. "Hi guys!" Fuu grinned at them, then her eyes went to Duo, and she blinked. "Who's he?" 

"Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to meet two such wonderful ladies as yourself." He bowed to Umi and Fuu. Hikaru blinked then stuck her tongue out. 

"I may not look as good as them, but it's rude to exclude people!" Hikaru shouted, and sniffed, tilting her head up slightly and walking away. Umi and Fuu followed her. 

"We shouldn't be rude." Fuu advised. "He seems nice. Maybe he's just teasing you."   
"Maybe he's a jerk."   
"Hikaru, you tease people all the time."   
"Yeah…but…"   
"Hikaru."   
"Fine." 

Hikaru turned, and walked back to Duo. "This is Fuu Houji, and this is Umi Ryuuzaki, they're sixteen too." 

Duo flashed his chick-winning smile. "Nice to meet you."   
"Believe me, the pleasure is NOT mutual."   
"I don't believe it, I think I hear a cardinal bird talking to me."   
"HEY! I'm human!"   
"Wow, it thinks it's human too…"   
"I AM NOT A CARDINAL! I AM HIKARU SHIDOU!" 

Hikaru grinned. "You don't have to stay here anyway, this was just a reunion spot for Fuu, Umi, and I. We don't see each other too much." And we were hoping to go to Cephiro again…Fuu even said she wanted to ride a flying fish like the first time. 

Hikaru sighed and put a hand on the window looking onwards towards Tokyo, forgetting that others were watching. She just missed her Cephiro friends' so much…Lantis… 

Duo, Fuu, and Umi blinked. Fuu, understanding, put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they are alright." 

Duo blinked again. Umi smiled warmly to Hikaru. "Yeah. I mean, they can't be in much trouble without us." Umi and Fuu knew, Duo wouldn't understand, so it was okay to say this. 

A blonde boy bumped into Fuu. He blushed. "Sorry!" Fuu blinked, and then smiled.   
"That's okay, I'm Fuu Houji."   
"I'm Quatre Rabera Winner."   
"Oh neato! Quatre, great to see you again!"   
"Nice to meet you Quatre, I'm Hikaru Shidou."   
"And I'm Umi Ryuuzaki."   
"A pleasure to meet you…and to see you again Duo!" 

Hikaru looked at Duo through the corner of her eyes. Give me one reason to trust you. She looked to Quatre. "It's nice to meet you too." She smiled sweetly. This guy I could trust though, he's so sweet. 

A boy that looked Chinese walked to Duo and Quatre. "You're starting to waste time around women. Why waste time on them? They are so weak." 

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu began to give him the death glare. Hikaru then stood up tall and grinned, crossing her arms with her index finger pointed to the ceiling. "Oh, we see. You're gay." 

Wufei glared. "I am not!"   
"Are too."   
"Am not."   
"Are too."   
"Am not."   
"Are too."   
"AM NOT!!"   
"ARE TOOO!!!!"   
"AM NOOOOTTTTT!!!!!"   
"AAAREEEE TTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Wufei sniffed girlishly and crossed his own arms. "Weak Girl."   
"Gay man."   
"Am not!!"   
"ARE TOO!"   
"WEAK GIRL!"   
"GAY MAN!"   
"SHORTY!"   
"FAT!"   
"MIDGET!"   
"SKINNY EYES!"   
"SKINNY!" 

They went on insulting each other as Umi, Fuu, Duo, and Quatre watched, sweatdropping. Again the repeated. 

"WEAK GIRL!"   
"GAY MAN!"   
"WEAK GIRL!"   
"WELL, YOUR WEAK TOO!"   
"WELL…YOU CAN'T FLY!!"   
"WELL YOU CAN'T FLY EITHER!!"   
"WELL…WELL YOU'RE A KID!"   
"BUT YOU'RE A PREJUDICE GAY MAN!"   
(Note: Before you get any ideas, Wufei isn't gay. Hikaru's just using insults.)   


As they were fighting, a bright light flashed and all time stopped except for the six. The boys shouted as they began to fall in the air, but Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi screamed: "WEEEE!!" 

A flying fish appeared and caught all six of them, by now, they had all morphed chibi-sd. Hikaru noticed Wufei, Quatre, and Duo, and blinked. "Hello. What are you doing here?" 

Duo glared and rubbed his head. "I dunno! And if my braid's undone someone's gonna pay!"   
Hikaru blinked. He was almost as protective of his braid as she was, only she never mentioned it. She looked down and squealed happily. "We're in Cephiro again! I can't believe it!" 

"See-whatta?" Duo, Quatre, and Wufei said, blinking in unison. 

--End of part one! Tee-hee!- 

Preview of the next chapter-err, comments from the author:   
WAI! WAI! WAI! Wufei's in this, and with Hikaru's personality having changed over the last time we saw her on Rayearth, this is going to be funny!!! But…   
Why are Duo, Quatre, and Wufei in Cephiro with them? What is their purpose? 

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, find out, on the next exciting episode of Gunearth!   
Hmm..nah…umm…Raydam! …nah…Damearth. No…   
Rayearth Wing. That sounds half okay. ^-^ 

Song's used:   
Give A Reason (Slayers)   
Dance Away (A-ko)   



	3. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Two

**Give Me a Reason Why**   
Part Two   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  


"Cephiro!" Umi said, smacking Wufei, Duo, and Quatre on the head. "Get it right if you want to say it!"   
Hikaru grinned. This just might be fun. 

The fish brought them to a land in front of the Castle that used to be Emeraudes. Except...It wasnt there. The fish blinked as Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre got off it. Umi blinked and put her arms around Wufei immediately screaming. "WHERE'S EMERAUDE'S CASTLE GONE?!" 

"Please calm down Umi, I am sure there must be a logical explanation for what is going on." Fuu said, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Hikaru just stood there in shock. Duo walked to Fuu. 

"What's with this? What castle's gone?" Duo blinked. Hikaru then opened her mouth to speak. 

"E-emeraude's....castle...used to be here...where is it now...?" Hikaru said, as her world went black. 

----------------------- 

Duo blinked as Hikaru closed her eyes and fell into the grass. What could shock someone so much?   
Fuu ran to Hikaru and looked to Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. "Things may be explained later. Now we need to help Hikaru and get to a decent place to rest." 

Umi nodded, taking a leader role, and shouted to them. "Alright you guys! I remember Cephiro better than Hikaru and Fuu, and since you three new-comers are here, you'll have to follow me! Duo, you pick up Hikaru and carry her, Wufei, you follow behind Duo, Quatre, you're in front of Duo, Fuu'll be beside Duo to make sure Hikaru stays okay, and I'll be in the lead. Now we're off!" 

------------------------ 

They had found a town, thanks to Umi. Fuu and Duo put Hikaru to bed in one of the Inn rooms, and then came back down to explain everything about Cephiro and themselves to the Gundam Boys would understand. When they were done, Wufei rose an eyebrow. 

"You mean, _wemon_ are strong enough to power mobile suits here?"   
"Rayearth, Selece, and Windam are not Mobile Suits, they are Mashin" Fuu said.   
"But they are kind of the same except they have special powers that you can use like magic. Mobile suits don't have those, but other than that they are."   
"Selece isn't a mobile suit! Selece has it's own will and mind!" Umi yelled, slamming her fist on the table.   
"WEAK WOMAN!"   
"HIKARU'S RIGHT! YOU ARE A PREJUDICE GAY MAN!"   
"WEAK ONNA!"   
"PREJUDICE MAN! SEE HIM FLY AWAY! SEE HIM SCREAM TODAY! AS SELECE STEPS ON HIS MANGLED BOD-AH!!!!" She sang, _very_ loudly. 

"Weak woman." Wufei said, slouching in his seat. Quatre looked at Fuu.   
"So why are we in Cephiro?" Fuu shook her head. 

"That we do not know. The answer may be told in time, but until then, I have no idea."   
"Did you notice that Cephiro's kinda quiet?"   
"No ones anywhere we've gone." Duo said, putting his arms behind his head and slouching in his seat. 

Fuu shook her head. "If Emeraude's castle is gone, I assume they have gone into hiding."   
Quatre smiled. "I see." 

"What's wrong is that last time they would hide inside buildings. Maybe this time they're hiding underground?" Umi spoke quietly. Fuu turned her head. 

"That is probable. Let us hope it is a safe place to hide, wherever they went."   
"I hope so too."   
"But from what you told us, they hated you at first." Duo pointed out.   
"They did not understand what Hikaru, Umi, and I were trying to do."   
"Hikaru was the one who kept us going anyway. As soon as Clef told us Cephiro was in need of help Hikaru jumped up saying she'd do her best." 

Duo rose an eyebrow. "That little brat was the one who kept you guys going?"   
"She's really a nice person, you just have to break through her shell. After our visit to Cephiro, people were prejudice against her open kindness, so she formed a shell that you have to break through before you see her kind side."   
Duo grinned. "Just leave it to me. No girls ever not been nice to Duo Maxwell when he was done with her."   
"Hmm, most likely she'll despise you for flirting."   
"I never said I was gonna flirt."   
"Uh-huh, yeah, suuure."   
"I didn't!"   
"We believe you."   
"I DIDNT!"   
"We said we believed you already."   
"..." 

--End--   
See ya at part three! ^-^;; 


	4. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Three

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Three   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikaru blinked as she found Umi hanging over her head. "U-Umi? T-the c-castles g-g-g-g-gone, wh-where d-did it g-g-g-go?" Umi shook her head and sat on the bed. 

"We don't know Hikaru, but calm down."   
"If there's nothing to protect then I have no reason to fight..."   
"You can protect us."   
Hikaru blinked as Umi continued. "You protected us last time too, and this time there's three handsome guys that need to be protected. You got double the job now Hikaru. You gotta protect yourself, me, Fuu, AND Wufei, Quatre, and Duo!" 

Hikaru snorted hearing Duo's name. "Like he needs my help?"   
"C'mon Hikaru, I know you think he hates you."   
"He does!"   
"He doesn't, he thinks you hate him, so he's being mean to you."   
"Yeah right."   
"If you don't wanna look at the truth then don't. I'm gonna let Duo and the rest in to visit you now." Umi stood and walked to the door. Hikaru let her eyes close half-way as she looked at the ceiling. 

"Then...where's Lantis gone?..." She whispered. Lantis had gone behind Umi and Fuu to try and get at her. She thought it was because he liked her, but what if it was just because she was a Magic Knight? Or because she was easy to get to? Hikaru worried alot...she just didn't let people know. Umi and Fuu could see through that though. 

---------------   
Umi from outside, looked up at Duo. "She's easier to talk to when she's sleepy. Not in the morning, but at night at least." 

-------------- 

The door creaked open and Duo walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "Hello!" he chirped happily. Hikaru, still eyes shut half-way, blinked. 

"Hi. What are you here for? To insult me?" Hikaru turned around so that her back was facing Duo. 

Duo frowned. Did she like assuming he hated her? He was just trying to make friends in any case. "Do you like assuming people are going to come and bite your head off? Or is it just me."   
"Just you."   
"I thought I was gonna be able to talk to you and settle things but I guess Umi was wrong about you having a good side." Duo said, and stood up. "She was really wrong."   
Hikaru sat up and grabbed Duo's wrist.   
"No...I just thought you hated me."   
Duo blinked. "I don't."   
"Really?!" Hikaru's eyes shone. Duo nodded, sweatdropping, and Hikaru smiled. "Hi, I'm Hikaru Shidou."   
"Huh?"   
"Play Along Duo!"   
"Oh! Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell!"   
"It's nice to meet you, I'm a magic knight!"   
"Really? I'm a Gundam Pilot!" Duo blinked and shut up. Why the HECK did he just give that away.   
"Gundam Pilot?! You mean the side Relena Peacecraft was trying to help?"   
"How do you know that?"   
"I read her journal."   
"No, the truth Hikaru."   
"Fuu went to her school for awhile before transferring to the one she's in now."   
"Really? Then how would you know?"   
"Fuu made friends with Relena and Fuu learned everything about the Gundam Pilots that Relena knew."   
Duo snorted. "So much for Relena keeping her promise."   
"C'mon, maybe she was stressed out or depressed and had to tell somebody."   
"I don't tell somebody when I'm depressed."   
"Well I don't either, I keep it locked away so people can't tell, which usually works, but anyways...."   
"Really?" Duo blinked.   
"Are you the one that pilots Deathscythe Hell Custom?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Neat. I always thought that one was the best."   
"Heh...thanks." Duo smiled.   
Hikaru smiled back. Duo pushed her back onto her bed and then walked to the door.   
"You need your sleep. Hikaru Shidou." He left. 

Hikaru dreamt of Blackness surrounded by voilets... 

------------------ 

Duo walked to the inn room he had taken, and sat down on the bed. _I wonder...does Cephiro have a moon?_ He thought, and looked out of the window. It did. _Moon shining in the light...I saw the one, the one last night...the blood red eyes shone with anger...the flame in the breeze...my will has been set beside me...a will to set me free...._Duo blinked. He remembered that song from his childhood? He used to sing it with some of his childhood friends when he was little. It was a song about the flames dying out and the man living on with no will to live. The flames were supposedly his love. 

Duo blinked as he found himself standing in the grass, watching a blood-covered Hikaru standing there as an extremely tall, black haired man raised his sword, no smile on his face. And let the sword swing downwards at her. Hikaru did not move. Her eyes were filled with hurt...and no other emotion. Her red eyes has lost their flame...as the sword came bearing down...   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, running toward the man. But he was too late. He saw the sword shling through her chest and out her back...and Hikaru fell limp. 

The man in black, snickered, and disappeared. Duo sat on the ground and put Hikaru's head on his knees. "...Hikaru...?"   
He didn't want this...he didn't want Hikaru to die...not after they had started to become friends...no...no...NO!   
  
Hikaru looked at him as if she couldn't see him...and mouthed words he could not hear...but he could read her lips.   
"_I...will never....forget...._" 

_I Will Never Forget.___

_I Will Never Forget.___

_-----------------------------___

Duo blinked as Fuu shook him awake. "Wake up sleepy head. It's time to get up." Fuu smiled. She then left the room when he opened his eyes. 

Just a Dream... 

------------------- 

Fuu opened the door to Quatre's room and saw him sleeping like a child. Fuu giggled. That was so sweet. Fuu decided to do something mischevious....just to see what would happen. Fuu unbuttoned her top, ruffled her shirt underneath, but kept her skirt on. She then laid down on the bed next to Quatre.   
(Don't worry folks, I never write ANYTHING lemon, yaoi, or yuri. o.o Not on purpose.) 

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

-------------------- 

Quatre felt breath on his face as he woke up, smiling warmly. 

What he saw...   
gave him a shock. 

His wide-eyes stared at Fuu, looking at her ruffled shirt and messy hair, a small smile on her lips, her glasses slightly tilted diagonally. _Did I do something I shouldn't have? _ He gulped. He jumped out of bed. (In his clothes, you pervert. o.o) Taking one last look at Fuu, he gulped again, and left the room. 

---------------- 

Fuu grinned, sat up, and followed, fixing her shirt, and putting her top school coat on top. 

------------------ 

Umi roughly shook Wufei. "Wake up lazy!"   
Wufei, snoring loudly, took hold of Umi and hugged her like a teddy bear, making her fall onto the bed ontop of him.   
Umi went wide-eyed, then smacked him. "WATCH WHAT YOU DO IN YOUR SLEEP! BABY! DID YOU THINK I WAS YOUR TEDDY BEAR? DOES WIDDLE WUFEI NEED A NAPPIE-POO?!" She yelled. 

Wufei's eyes shot wide and he blinked. O.O "WEAK WOMAN!" He yelled, and shoved her out the door. 

As Wufei shut the door, he blushed fiercely and looked at the ceiling. "Oops..." 

---------------- 

Umi snickered. Had she seen widdle wufei blushing? Umi clapped her hands together. Ohhh...This could be _fun.___

_-------------------___

Hikaru, dreamed still of blackness surrounded by voilets.... 

--End-- 

See ya at part Four! *lmao* >.> O.o *Gets whispered to by her friend*   
O.O WHAT? THOSE SCENES COULD BE CONSIDERED PERVERTED?! YOU SICK-MINDED PEOPLE I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU HORRIBLE HENTAI'S I SHOULD HIT YOU WITH MY 50 TON MALLET YOU--"   
*Is dragged out by the local authorities*   
  
__   
__   
  
  
  



	5. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Four

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Four   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikaru blinked as she looked up at a wooden ceiling. She sighed and got out of bed, and dressed for the morning. She walked out of the Inn and walked past the village and into a feild with grass, no flowers, but some trees there. She smiled and leaned against an oak tree, and closed her eyes to think. 

_If...if everyones gone, where's Lantis? ....Eagle died before...Wish he hadn't...but...I wish I could figure out where everyone's gone. Who could possibly want to inflict more pain on this world after all that's happened already? Some nut I suppose, but I wish they'd learn to stop. I wish everyone in Cephiro would just be happy how it is, and there's no changing it. Lantis wouldn't just disappear if everyone was in trouble though...so...where'd he go?_

A small twig snapping made Hikaru open her eyes immediately. They hadn't equipped any weapons yet, but Hikaru still remembered how to cast her magic. She stepped back as she saw the tall, black haired man step forwards yet more. "L-Lantis...?!" 

Lantis let out a small smile, one he would show few, and hugged Hikaru, who was wide-eyed in shock. "Hikaru...I missed you so. I knew you would come." 

Hikaru blinked. "You knew I would come? Well then, where's all of Cephiro's people gone, where's what used to be Emeraude's castle...   
Where is everyone?!" She sounded frightened. 

Lantis's grip around her got tighter, and Hikaru winced as she felt like her bones were going to be crushed. "They...hid."   
"Hid? Where?"   
"Underground."   
"Why? Who from?"   
"..."   
"Who?"   
".......................................................................................................Me." Lantis held her yet tighter, and she let out a yelp of pain as he did so, then became silent again.   
"From you?" She squeaked. It was hard to breath. Was he trying to kill her with all this pressure?   
"I...I destroyed villages...and made Emeraude's castle disappear...in hopes that you'd come back."   
"WHAT?!" Hikaru yelled. She fought to get out of his grasp. "Why?! How could you destroy villages?! WITH INNOCENT LIVES IN THEM!"   
Lantis wouldn't let go. He held her tighter still, and Hikaru screamed. "Lantis! Stop! You're hurting me! It hurts! Let go!"   
"I won't let my love stay away from me any longer. Hikaru, you're mine."   
"What? L-lantis...you've changed..."   
"I realized, that as long as you came back, I wouldn't care what happened. I've changed for the better--"   
"BETTER?! NO! Lantis! Fix what you've do--ONE!!!" She screamed as Lantis held her so tight she felt her left arm bend the wrong way.   
"You're mine Hikaru...now...let's go and rule Cephiro together..." He whispered, but his eyes were cold.   
"Lantis...you're bad now...you're not yourself..." Hikaru's voice...breathed, she was in too much pain to raise her voice any higher.   
Lantis dropped her. "You think I'm not the one you fell in love with?! Fool! I am Lantis! I am the one who Hikaru loves! And I love her, and as long as she is with me, I don't care about this world."   
"Leave me alo-" Her voice broke into a scream as Lantis kicked her, her back slamming into a tree, causing the rough edges to scrape her back through the clothing. 

---------------------------------------- 

Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Fuu, and Umi heard the scream as they were biting into their breakfast, planning to let Hikaru rest.   
"That was Hikaru!" Fuu and Umi shot out of their seats and started running.   
"Wait for us!" Quatre and Wufei yelled, following them.   
"Mrpph, Mmmph, Merph!" Duo said, spitting out the peice of bread and then running after them. 

Duo ran past them and stopped midstep when they came to where Hikaru and the black man from his dream were. 

Hikaru was a bloodied mess, and her eyes were filled with hurt, loss, and tears. "La......tis...." 

He felt a rush of De ja vu, and he ran past the others who were frozen from shock. Wufei and Quatre just looked confused. But Duo was running. He ran over to the black man and Hikaru, and picked her up. "Dammit, what the hell are you doing to Hikaru?!" 

Lantis's eyes flickered to Duo, his eyes cold. "Do not touch Hikaru. Put. Her. Down."   
Duo glared. "Why the hell should I?! Hikaru's not gonna just up and die on m--us!" He yelled. He just said the wrong thing, too. "And for one thing, We won't let her die! Not when some idiot just decides to cover her in blood and kill her!" 

Lantis's eyes clicked with rage for a moment, then back to their coldness. "Put Hikaru _DOWN._"   
Fuu and Umi then ran to Lantis. "Mr. Lantis! Why are you doing such a thing!" Fuu exclaimed. "Why hurt Hikaru?!"   
"Get away from here now Lantis! If you're going to hurt Hikaru, you need to LEAVE!!" 

Lantis stepped forwards. "Hikaru needs to learn who she belongs to."   
"_Belongs?_ Excuse me, but I would like to know when exactly Hikaru became a possesion."   
"She's been mine since Eagle was killed! She's mine, and she'll learn it!" 

Fuu looked to Umi. "I think Mr. Lantis may have had a mental disturbance when Hikaru left, his mind might have been drawn over the edge, Umi."   
Lantis's eyes moved to Fuu, and he did not make an expression on his face. "I am me, the true me. Now," He looked to Duo, glaring. "Let Hikaru go." He raised his sword. 

"No way in hell!" Duo yelled at Lantis as Quatre ran to Duo.   
"I'll take Hikaru, but what then?"   
"You take Hikaru, and the rest of you get the hell out of here."   
"But what about you?!"   
"You'll see!" 

Quatre nodded and ran away from Lantis carrying Hikaru. "EVERYONE! LET'S MOVE!" 

Umi looked back to see what Duo was going to do... 

"Alright Lantis, you're gonna see one of Shinigami's weakest moves, and it'll blow your mind!" Duo growled. He then ran towards Lantis, ducked when he swung his sword, and ran off after the group. "LET'S GO GUYS! RUN FOR IIIITTT!!" 

--End, see ya at part Five! Wheeeee!!!--- 

__--SD Characters are still viewable on stage--__   
Hikaru: Lantis....   
Duo: HE DESERVED IT! THE ^(#*$&#*@ $*#&@&#!!!!!   
(he's starting to talk like Tasuki. 0.o; )   
Umi: How dare he hurt Hikaru like that!   
Fuu: Mr. Lantis had a mental disturbance. Poor Hikaru...   
Hikaru: ...Duo...why'd you defend me?   
Duo: Because I'm your friend, and I'm not gonna let some idiot try and beat the crap out of you while Lantis just does the job!   
Hikaru: That's nice....Thank you.   
Duo: Um...your welcome. 

**Fuu and Umi lean into eachother, whispering**   
Fuu: *whisper* They became friends rather quickly.   
Umi: *snicker* *Whisper* Yeah, maybe Duo has a crushy wushy...   
Fuu: Now Umi, you judge people too quickly.   
Umi: But it's fun to assume things quickly.   
Me: ANYWHOO, GET OFF THE STAGE NOW BEFORE YOU LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW THE PLOT ABOUT HOW LANTIS KIDNA--   
Wufei: WEAK WOMAN! CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR OWN SECRET!   
Me: *pulls out her 50 ton mallet* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *SHMAAAACK!*   
Wufei:...ow....   
Quatre: Let's all be nice now!   
Fuu: Yes! Let's become friends in a polite, non-violent manner.   
Quatre: Perfect way to put it!   
Fuu: Thank you. 

_--Stage Black out--__   



	6. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Five

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Five   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikaru was in shock, even as Quatre carried her. Everything was a blurr, but she heard shouts and murmurs as the wind batted against her face. 

"Where do we run?!"   
"RUN GUYS!! RUN!! DONT LET HIM CATCH UP!"   
"Make sure Ms. Hikaru stays okay! We have to find a safe place to heal her!"   
"Weak Woman, can't even run by herse--OW!"   
"Don't insult Hikaru!" 

Hikaru felt the light drain away in her eyes...and the last thing she heard was the rustling of people running, and one with her in their arms. 

---------- 

Duo, behind the others, had given up running and turned to face Lantis. "One, you're an idiot. Two, you're insane. That's a bad combination, you know!" 

Lantis stepped towards him. "Don't think you can beat me yet, fool."   
"You're the fool! You think Hikaru's gonna like you after what you've done?" Duo growled. _No one_ messed with Duo Maxwell's friends. 

Lantis walked in front of him, so he was only one foot away. "You are too weak to fight me. Go home to your mother."   
He turned...   
...and walked away. 

Duo blinked. "H-hey! Aren't you going to fight me?"   
"I do not repeat myself, except this once. You are too weak to fight me." He continued walking off.   
"I'M NOT WEAK! COME BACK HERE AND I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"   
Duo growled, turned, and walked in the direction the others took. 

---------- 

Quatre layed Hikaru down on a rock slab in the cave they had taken shelter in. He looked to the others. "Now one of us should search for Duo."   
Wufei raised his hand. "I'll use it as an excuse to get away from these weak _women._"   
Umi coughed as she raised the mallet she usually used to hit Mokona with, and smashed it over Wufei's head. He fell to the floor unconscious with squiggly dizzy eyes, and little Umi's dancing around his head. 

Umi coughed again. "Whoops! I _slipped._"   
Fuu blinked at Umi, and giggled. She then looked to Quatre. "I will go, Mr. Quatre."   
"Call me Quatre." He smiled.   
"Okay then, Quatre." Fuu walked out of the cave. "I shall hurry back soon." 

Umi and Quatre looked down at the unconscious Hikaru meanwhile.   
Her hair had lost it's shine, and most of it fell out of her braid. Her skin was dangerously pale as Umi checked Hikaru's pulse.   
Umi's sapphire eyes lost their sparkle. "Quatre..." She whispered. "Her heart isn't doing to well."   
Quatre's face filled with concern. "...That's...not good. This is not good..."   
Umi shook her head. "I know...but what do we do?" 

While Quatre was trying to think of a way to help Hikaru. Umi was worrying. _Hikaru...she might keep fighting for her life for us...but what about Lantis? She might wish to die because of him...The balance is equal. She might do either..._   
Umi kept her voice at a prayer whisper. "Hikaru, keep on fighting." 

Quatre looked at Hikaru and turned to Umi. "This is bad. We have to stop the bleeding or she'll bleed to death, and she's close to it, at that." 

"How...?" Umi blinked. She then frowned. "Alright, take all the extra clothing you have off." Quatre blinked.   
"Wha..?"   
"JUST DO IT! Like that vest! Take it off!" Quatre got the idea and did so, then wrapped it around Hikaru's bleeding waist.   
Umi took off her coat and wrapped it around Hikaru's left arm, which looked like someone painted it red and the paint hadn't dried. "The left arm...it's broken, look how it's bending the wrong way..." Umi winced, and shuddered looking at it. 

Umi walked to Wufei. She took his chinese shirt off as he laid unconscious. He has a black tank top underneath. "Sorry Wufei, but Hikaru needs this." Umi murmured, and wrapped it around the leg that was bleeding the worst. 

"C'mon Hikaru...get better." 

----------------------------- 

In a seperate-seeming world altogether, like a glitch in time and space, where spirits floated amongst themselves, three human-shaped spirits talked, looking upon a mirror which reflected an injured red-head. 

The one with pale blonde hair (Or white, you pick.) looked to the Regal female. "Being dead is not good when Hikaru needs help, Emeraude." His face was filled with concern. 

The regal female--Princess Emeraude--shook her head. "But I do not think there is much we can do to help the Magic Knight." The one with long black hair put a comforting hand on Emeraude's shoulder. 

"I think there's two things we can do. Pray while watching...and...it's a possibility..." Zagato murmured. Eagle blinked.   
"Eh?"   
Emeraude blinked. "What do you mean Zagato?"   
"Emeraude, remember...?" The sparkling blue eyes of the dead princess went wide.   
"You don't think that would really work though?" Emeraude blinked again.   
"It may...it may not. The theory has always been there untested, though."   
"What?" Eagle took a step closer to Princess Emeraude and Zagato. 

"This..." Zagato looked to him and began to explain. 

---------------- 

Fuu blinked as she looked at Duo, who was looking down at the ground, walking straight towards where the cave was. "Mr. Duo!" Fuu ran to him. "Quatre said one of us should look for you...how'd you get so close so easily?" 

Duo looked at her, in a bad mood. "The tracks." He pointed to the ground. Making her feel idiotic. 

Fuu blushed and adjusted her glasses. "Oh..." She looked at the ground. "Gomen Nasai." 

"That's okay." Duo shrugged and walked into the cave with Fuu. "So how's every--HOLY SH--" Duo shut up before he said it, and stared at Hikaru. The clothes used as bandages to wrap around her...were beginning to show signs of blood through their thickness. 

"...Hikaru?" Fuu stared at her. Hikaru's skin had gone ashen. 

Umi checked her pulse quickly, then her eyes went wide in shock as she dropped Hikaru's hand, and put her hands to her mouth. "No..." 

Duo checked her pulse. ...No beat...   
"Does anyone know CPR?" Fuu screamed.   
Wufei, Quatre, and Duo raised there hands. Duo was reluctant. But he'd do it to save a friend. "I'll do it." Duo said, and he bent down and pushed on hikaru's chest. "Breathe..." He whispered. He pushed her again, harder. "Breathe." 

--He continued the rest of the CPR at which the author isn't willing to describe because she doesn't exactly enjoy writing certain things. And of course her friend will most likely kill her for leaving this part out. So pays the price-- 

--End of Part Five...see ya at part six ^~ Don't worry! This story has a happy ending!--   
  



	7. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Six

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Six   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hikaru still did not move. Duo stepped back as Fuu fell to the ground and cried. Umi just stared, Quatre wiped his eyes, and Wufei stared also. 

-------- 

"....Hikaru...." Where was she? That voice was so familiar....   
"Hikaru..." The voice was filled with concern as she "felt" a hand hold hers. "Hikaru? Open your eyes, won't you?"   
That voice...EAGLE! 

"I....I can't...I'm so tired...and Lantis..."   
"Hikaru, what about Umi and Fuu?"   
"...It hurts so much..."   
"Hikaru...stop thinking about the pain, you're slipping away! Don't go to sleep!"   
"But...I'm...so...tired..."   
"Do it for me Hikaru. Please? Don't fall asleep..." Eagle's voice ran smoothly through her mind.   
"...Eagle...where are you?"   
"...Somewhere..."   
"Eagle, can I go where you are? It feels like i'd be happier there--"   
"Hikaru! Don't you dare think about that! Stay awake and fight the pain." 

Hikaru "heard" murmurs as she felt something touch her forehead, and then her neck. "Hikaru, wake up. You don't want to go where Emeraude, Zagato, and the rest of us are yet, you should be with Umi, Fuu, and the other three boys." 

Hikaru felt herself drifting away... 

--------------------- 

"HIKARU! DAMMIT DON'T DIE ON ME!" Umi was shaking Hikaru. "Don't die!"   
Duo looked at Hikaru. "Don't..." he couldn't say the rest. 

Fuu hugged the pale Hikaru as Umi did, and Duo just pulled the hair out of Hikaru's face.   
Movement.   
Hikaru's eyes half-opened. "Wassa matter peple....Dun go mushee on meh nows..."   
The group shouted. "HIKARU!" 

Duo smiled and pulled his hand away from Hikaru's face. "Welcome back, Hikaru."   
"Hikaru! We were so scared! You lost so much blood before Fuu managed to heal all your wounds but you still don't have the ammount of blood that you should." Umi ran to Wufei and hugged him. "I'M SO HAPPY HIKARU'S STILL HERE!" 

Fuu smiled as she wiped her eyes and looked around. "My glasses..." She looked around and rubbed her eyes.   
Quatre picked the glasses off the floor where she had been crying earlier and put them on Fuu. "Here you go." 

Fuu blushed. "Thank you." 

Hikaru tried getting up but she fell onto the cave floor. "...I'm fine!...I'll just lay here for a bit..." Hikaru's skin was still pale, and she was shaking from the effort of walking. 

Duo bent down to her. "Alright, I'll carry you." Hikaru blinked and glared at him.   
"NO YOU WON'T! I'M NOT GONNA LOOK LIKE A WEAK GIRL!" Hikaru yelled as Duo picked her up. Hikaru made no attempts to stop him, because she couldn't...err...didn't have the strength to do so. 

Hikaru leaned against Duo's shirt. "So...tired..." She drifted off to sleep.   
..._Thank you...Eagle._   
----------------------- 

Duo looked down at Hikaru as he felt her tense body relax and her breathing became normal. Okay...maybe she wasn't a spoiled brat. She wasn't a horrible selfish girl. Oh heck, maybe she was even kinda cu--WHAT THE HECK? Duo shook that last thought out of his head. She was only peaceful in her sleep, it seemed. 

Tears went down Hikaru's cheeks as she dreamed. Duo would occasionally hear her mutter "Why Lantis?..." and his anger at the man would return three-fold. 

That guy was gonna get it, and he was gonna get it exactly how he deserved...but without his Gundam?.... 

Duo blinked as a white fluffy thing that looked like a fat mix between a balloon and a rabbit jumped on his head. "Puu! Puu!" The rabbit's gem shined and the weapons Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru had from their last visits to Cephiro appeared. 

"Mokona!" Fuu and Umi cheered. Umi _hugged_ Mokona. "it's Great to see you Mokona!" She then dropped Mokona and glared. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" She picked up her sword as Fuu did. 

Mokona shook her head.   
"Mr. Mokona, do you not want us to take our weapons from before?"   
Mokona nodded.   
"Then for whom are these?"   
Mokona pointed to Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. then Mokona's Gem shone again and the weapons they had had before finding the Escudo for the magical swords appeared. A bow, and two swords. 

Mokona moved these with its head, and then pointed to Quatre, Wufei, and Duo.   
Duo gently layed Hikaru down onto the grass and then picked up the red hilted sword. "Are these for us?"   
Mokona nodded. Quatre picked up the green bow and quiver as Wufei picked up the blue hilted sword.   
Umi looked to All of them. "We fight together! Now...do you guys know how to use those weapons?" 

Wufei, Quatre, and Duo put on blank looks as they shook there heads.   
Umi and Fuu facefaulted.   
"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TEACH BOYS HOW TO USE SWORDS AND BOWS?!" Umi screamed into the sky in frustration. "I CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW HOW!" 

Hikaru blinked as she woke up from hearing Umi. "...I'll try." She said.   
Fuu ran to Hikaru and helped her up. "I will help you Miss Hikaru."   
A small smile. "Thanks." 

--End of Part Six, see ya at part seven! Wai!--   
  



	8. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Seven

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Seven   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Umi growled at Wufei. "NO NO YOU DIMWIT! You swing the sword like this!" She lifted one hand up and swung the sword around, doing a full circle turn. Wufei tried to mimic it, but ended up dropping the sword in the process. Umi growled in frustration. 

Fuu and Quatre were getting along successfully. Quatre followed every instruction Fuu gave him, and, thankfully, the arrow flew into the spot it was supposed to go. 

Hikaru was having trouble just standing, but she refused to admit it. She couldn't pick up her sword either, so she just pretended the sword was in her hands as she did some turns very slowly, and Duo copied her. Quite a few times Hikaru would stumble and fall to the ground, Duo would then call her a clutz and help her up. 

"You're the one who doesn't know how to use a sword!" She glared at him as he helped her up for what was it? the 18th time? She had lost count. 

"And your the one who doesn't know how to stand without falling."   
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH WEAK _GIRL!"_   
_ "I AM NOT A GIRL I'M A BOY OKAY?!" _ Duo boomed. Hikaru blinked and grinned.   
"Girl."   
"AM NOT!"   
"ARE TOO!"   
"AM NOT!"   
"ARE TOO!"   
"AM NOT~"   
"AAAREE TOO--" She stopped. She had heard something. What was it...no, it couldn't be.   
(Author's note: I feel a presence, a presence I have not felt since...*robotic breathing* ~R.I) 

"Hey Duo, could you go and take a drink of water? You must be tired--"   
"No I'm not."   
"Yes you are."   
"No i'm not."   
"I refuse to get into a childish fight with you!"   
"You started it Hikaru."   
"DID NOT!"   
"DID TOO!"   
"DID NOT"   
"DID TOO!"   
"DID NOT--" Hikaru blinked. "Duo, you've mastered the sword techiques, now you have to go off alone and practice somewhere, okay?"   
Two blinks. "Okay..." Duo walked off.   
And he was using her old sword too! 

Hikaru turned around. "Alright...Lantis, stop hiding." She looked around. "Okay...maybe I imagined it." Hikaru turned to walk in the direction Duo went when Mokona made an odd sort of noise...like a growl. "What is it Mokona?" 

Two hands grabbed as she screamed and dissappeared. 

---End part Seven--   
HA! I DID IT JUST TO BE IRRITATIN'! HA! TAKE THAT YOU CLIFFHANGER-HATER!   
(This is meant for one person o.0 And that person commented of Cliffhangers before, so I decided to just irritate him =D )   
  
  



	9. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Eight

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Eight   
By Ranma Inverse

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****

** The group turned as they heard a scream, and all they saw was a dazed Mokona with dizzy eyes. "Mokona?!"**   
**The group ran to Mokona. Duo finally caught up behind them.**   
**(He WAS getting a drink of water people, it's not because he's slow. But maybe slow in the head? Kidding!)******

** Mokona blinked and shook it's head then began pointing to the sky. "PUU!!!! PUU!!!!! PUU PUU PUU!!!!"**   
**"Come to think of it...where's Hikaru?" Fuu blinked.**   
**Duo stood up straight, then put a hand to his head. "That little idiot! She told me to go off and get a drink, maybe she went after Lazitz...gah! Whatshisname."******

** "YOU LET HIKARU BE BY HERSELF?! YOU MORONIC MORON!" Umi said, not caring if she sounded stupid. "GOOD GOD YOU'RE THE BIGGEST MORON IN THE WHOLE MORONIC WORLD!" She glared at him.******

** "So now it appears we must go and locate where Mr. Lantis is, and then we must save Hikaru." Fuu pushed her glasses further up along her nose.**   
**** ****

** ------------------------******

** Hikaru couldn't see.******

** She found she couldn't move either...whenever she did she felt a nasty shock from whatever was holding her hands tied, her arms bound to her sides, and her leg bound together, below the knees and at the ankles.******

** She turned her head and felt a shock. She flinched and looked blankly at the blackness. Had she gone blind? Why couldn't she see? .....******

** "What a fun game this is turning into, isn't it Hikaru-chan?" Lantis' cold voice spoke volumes.**   
** A tear streamed down Hikaru's face. "Please leave everyone alone."**   
** "Why Hikaru-chan, I'm just going to have a nice game of chess with them. What lovely pawns they are, Hikaru-chan."******

** Th-that....******

** ....that bastard....******

** .........he was gonna hurt her friends..........******

** .......................................................and she was too weak to stop him.....******

** -----------------******

** "COME ONE LANTIS! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT US! WE KNOW HIKARU WAS TO WEAK TO GO AGAINST YOU, SO WHERE IS SHE?!" Umi shouted to the sky.******

** Almost on queue, Lantis smiled on the branch of a tree. A very...very...hateful smile.******

** Lantis jumped down from the tree. "Legendary Magic Knights who took Hikaru-chan from me, I issue you a challenge."**   
**(Kuno style! 0.o; )******

** Umi and Fuu jumped back as he landed, then blinked. "I accept the challenge!" Umi shouted. Lantis's eyes looked to Duo.**   
**"I also challenge you."**   
  
** Duo shook his head and then glared at Lantis. "SURE! I'D BE GLAD TO KILL YOU!"******

** "I think it shall be the other way around."**   
** "I don't think so."**   
  
**-------------------------******

** Zagato, Emeraude, and Eagle sighed looking through the mirror.**   
**"That isn't going to go well."  
"No Zagato, it isn't."**   
**"It'd be alot nicer if we could get out there and help them."**   
** "But we cannot."**   
** "I know that Emeraude..." Eagle shook his head and sighed. "But look at Hikaru, this could break her."**   
** Zagato and Emeraude looked at Eagle sharply. "We know. We know...but she owes you thanks to being alive. And we can't help more than just talking to them."******

** "But I did. I was able to touch her forehead..."**   
** "YOU TRIED?!" Emeraude cried. "Your very existance could have been wiped out!"**   
** "But her spirit was just lying there...helpless. I couldn't just not pick her up."**   
** Zagato put his arms around Emeraude. "I understand, Eagle."******

** They turned to watch the redheaded girl from the mirror.******

** -----------------------******

** Umi looked to Duo, and then walked to Lantis. "I shall fight you first."******

** They drew there swords, and prepared to fight.******

**--------------******

** Hikaru cried out in pain as she scooted herself over to a wall...or at least she thought it was. She couldn't see still. The shocking pains wouldn't stop now. "If he was gonna kill me he coulda just done it fast..." Hikaru whispered.******

**--End of Part Eight--******

**...Will Hikaru die, or will someone else?   
Will Umi live through the fight with Lantis?  
Will Duo live afterwards?  
Will ANYONE live?!**   
**Yes, of course ^.~ If this was gonna have a bad ending I woulda put "DARKFIC" in big letters next to it. n.n******

**OOoohhhhh...I just noticed something, IT STILL IS A CLIFFHANGER! XD Because you don't get to see the rest of the scene. XD HA!!!**


	10. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Nine

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Nine   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hikaru heard the bursting in of a door as something picked her up roughly and held her braid like it was a leash once she was set down somewhere else.**

** "Oh, so you disappeared not only out of cowardice, but you also think you can scare us with an illusion of Hikaru."**

** Tears streamed down her face. "Umi...I can't see...you...what's wrong with me...?"**

** She felt the air move around her as she blinked and her view was restored. Umi and Duo had swords drawn, looking warily at Lantis and herself, and the others behind them with their weapons.**

** She looked up. "Lantis...just stop this..." The tears didn't stop. She felt like a thrice a fool.**   
**"I removed the blind spell from you, and you think I listen to _you_? Hikaru-chan, your just the reward for my chess game."**

** ...._You cruel...heartless bastard..._**

**_ ..................................................................................................................No, those words are to kind for someone like you..._**

_---------------------------------_

** Umi and the others stared at the looks the two were giving eachother. Hikaru's full of pain, and Lantis' eyes full of a victory that seemed already won to him.**

** Oh...Umi would show him! She drew her sword. "Drop Hikaru and let us fight." She looked at Hikaru's tied form. "Touch Hikaru before or after we win, you die." Lantis smirked and she charged.**

** As they fought, a helpless redheaded watched on, tears flooding. _Stop, crying Hikaru!_ She mentally scolded herself. Her eyes went wide as Lantis' sword came in contact with Umi. Umi fell to the ground with a scream and Hikaru screamed.**

** "YOU..." Hikaru couldn't finish.**

** _Been on the losing side, this time I'll turn the tide. This time I won't give up, no baby. This time I'm in control, I want the whole world to know..._**

** Umi sat up weakly, clutching her wounded shoulder. "I'm okay Hikaru, but he won."**

** _Ain't nothing to slow me down this time, sweet faith is on my side. And I'm givin' all I've got, I'll go each step, straight to the top!_**

** Duo walked to Lantis. "It's time to fight." Dorky lines, but all that needed to be said.**

** Hikaru shook her head. "DANGIT DUO DON'T TURN HERO ON ME NOW! JUST GET OUT OF HERE WITH UMI AND FUU AND THE OTHERS! UMI GOT HURT, AND THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

** Duo ignored her and the final challenge was being fought.**

** _And if the rivers too wide I'll get through it, and if the mountains too high, then I won't stop this dream of mine. I'm on my way, I've got a plan. I'm makin' my way anyway that I can._**

**Hikaru watched swords clash and clang with wide, open eyes.**

** _So many times I've played, in someone elses game, this time the game has changed...This time I make the rules, I wont be nobody's fool!_**

**Duo, with his lack of skill with a sword, fall to the ground, flinching and wounded in several areas. As Duo stands up and Hikaru has a good view of all the wounds...**

** _Ain't no one (nothing) can hold me down this time, this victory will be mine, There's a new strength I've found, Ain't lookin' back, ain't backin' down!_**

** Hikaru bit a cry as she stood up, the electric shocks flying through her body, shaking it. She drew the fire from her heart and outwards into the space between her hands...a fire emerging...**

**_ "You wouldn't hurt your Lantis would you?" _One side of her mind said. She did not reply. "FLAME ARROW!" She screamed in pain as it shot towards Lantis.**

** Lantis easily dodged it, her will not strong enough. "Hikaru...you don't really want to hurt me then, you know well enough in Cephiro the will determines all."**

** _The heart which believes and stands determined with their will becomes the strongest of all...in Cephiro...._Hikaru thought. The thought struck her and she froze. "Then we don't have to move, or at least I don't have to." She gave everyone else a look, and Fuu understood.**

** "Everyone! Fight!" Fuu yelled, and she jumped into the air with her long, huge sword in the air.**

** "This is the fairest fight someone could ever give you that you deserve, Mr. Lantis!"**

** Hikaru closed her eyes and prayed. _Live...Lantis lose...Lantis...Cephiro...Cephiro...Cephiro, Duo and the others WILL win...they will...they will...._**   


**She heard all the voices scream and when she opened her eyes a white light filled the area and she felt the familiar feeling...of switching worlds.**

**--End part nine. And the story isn't finished yet.--**


	11. Give Me A Reason Why, Chapter Ten

**Give Me A Reason Why**   
Part Ten   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They landed on top of each other as they appeared back in Tokyo Towers. Conveniently, in a private bathroom so no one would stare. 

"Ow!" Umi sat up. "That hurt...hey guys?" She blinked and then looked below her.   
She was sitting on Wufei, who was squished ontop of Fuu, who was on Quatre, who was on Duo, who was on Hikaru. All but Duo and Hikaru grumbled. They were wounded, so they quickly got off them as Quatre and Fuu carried Hikaru; Wufei and Umi dragged Duo. 

"Dangit Duo's heavy..." Grumbled Umi.   
"He needs to lose some weight...gr..." Wufei and Umi blinked at eachother, realizing they agreed with each other for once, blushed, but quickly looked back to Duo and continued dragging and complaining. 

(Sorry, if any parts of this get mushy, it's because MY CERTAIN FRIEND..grr...needs to learn to stop bugging a fanfic author. Of course, she probably enjoys my annoyance by her. ~.~ ~R.I)   


Fuu and Quatre were talking quietly to each other, smiling all the while, but continuosly sending worried glances at Duo being dragged, and the blood-lost Hikaru. 

Quatre whispered to Fuu, making sure none of the others could hear. "I'm afraid to say this, but if we don't manage to get Hikaru to a hospital soon, she could die from lack of blood to carry oxygen to her muscles and well, you know how the body works." 

Fuu sighed and whispered back. "I know..." 

---------------- 

They managed to get a car (more like steal one, alla thanks to Wufei. Snicker.) and drive to a hospital. Where when Duo and Hikaru where layed on hospital beds, and the doctor asked for how this happened, Fuu, Quatre, Umi, and Wufei together told him they were attacked my thugs/theives. They didn't know how it happened. Or so they said. 

Fuu, Quatre, Umi, and Wufei were told to go into the waiting room and well, wait. They did so, as the doctors had to go get enough blood for Hikaru, and the nurses worked with Duo, all he needed was to have his wounds cleaned and bandaged, and over time they'd heal. 

An hour later, a pair of half-closed blood red eyes--Hikaru's--stared up at the ceiling. She turned to her side weakly, and looked at Duo. Hikaru smiled. "You sleep like an Ox, you know that?" 

Duo, opened his eyes and blinked lazily. "Am not." He said. He smiled back at her. "Lazy."   
"Braided Baka."   
"Bloody Demon."   
"Duck."   
"Cow."   
"Chicken."   
"Duo."   
"Wha???"   
"Dumbutt! You said chicken, so I said Duo, get it?" Hikaru laughed, smiling and snuggled farther into the warm hospital bed she was in. "That was a good arguement." She giggled just a little. 

--A Week Later and Duo and Hikaru are finally allowed out of the hospital and the group is celebrating by going to a Resturaunt.-- 

Fuu sat inbetween Quatre and Umi, who sat next to Wufei, who sat next to Duo who sat next to Hikaru.   
"This resturaunt looks nice, it's just a casual one though." Fuu smiled.   


Duo smiled. "Okay! I'll order and since this is an American resturaunt, let me order the average American food, Hotdogs!"   
The group facefaulted, but let Duo order. Duo got everyone a hotdog and as they they were beginning to eat their meal, Duo had to get napkins for them all. 

"Duo's being really nice today." Said Umi.   
"Duo?! NICE?" Hikaru joked, obviously not serious.   
  
A small dog jumped onto the table, grabbing Duo's hotdog while he was giving everyone napkins, and ran away.   
  
"HEY MUTT COME BACK HERE WITH MY MEAL!" Duo yelled.   
Fuu whispered to Hikaru. "Hikaru you should buy him a Hotdog, after all, he _did_ save your life."   
Hikaru nodded reluctantly. She didn't want it to seem like she _liked_ Duo or anything!!! 

"Duo, follow me, I'll get you a hotdog." Hikaru stood and walked to the counter with him and ordered. Hikaru blinked and handed Duo the hotdog.   
"Thanks."   
Hikaru looked away, feeling..."Don't expect too many favors."   
Duo smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't." 

--End of Story--   
HA! HA! HA!!! TAKE THAT YOU ROMANTIC LOVER FRIEND! I DIDNT MAKE HIKARU AND DUO KISS! O-HOHOHOHO! And this part Ten WILL be fixed up better when I get my lazy butt around to it. .   
OKAY! This is your fanfic author Ranma Inverse speaking!   
Okay, Ranma Inverse is only my pen name for awhile, someday I will reveal my true name when I publish a book.   
And also...I wrote a word peice thing, and that's what gave me an idea for the plot. Here it is: 

_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_Why? Why? Why?_

_I see people laugh,_   
_I see people cry,_

_Give Me A Reason Why,_   
_Why? Why? Why?_

_I watch people torn because of love,_   
_and I cry as I watch my friends cry._

_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why me, of all people,_   
_Why? Why? Why?_

_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_I should love you,_   
_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_I should risk my heart being torn again._   
_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_I should trust you,_   
_Give Me A Reason Why,_   
_I should stay._   
_Give Me A Reason Why,_   
_you want me to be by your side, (As Either a friend or something more.)_   
_Give Me A Reason Why_   
_I should live._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Ending of Give Me A Reason Why

**Ending**

**Story By Ranma Inverse**   
**Original Rayearth Series by Clamp**   
**Original Gundam Wing Series by Whoevertheheckmadeit.**   
**Series Ending: Give A Reason Why**   
*Curtains fall back, and music begins--Soon to be interrupted by a chibi-sd braided boy* 

Duo: WAIT A SECOND THERE!!!   
Hikaru: YEAH! I DONT WANT ANOTHER MUSHY SONG!   
Quatre and Fuu: I don't mind that much...*blush*   
Umi: Well that's fine with us, as long as you don't put me in there with Wufei again! *Blush* It's embarrassing!   
Wufei: WEAK ONNA!!! @ Ranchan.   
Ranchan: ...Too bad! --WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! WEAK!?! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!!! *Claps her hands and a 50 ton mallet lands on Wufei.* Whee!!! Okay now, Let me do the song!   
Hikaru: Can't it just be a nice, happy one for once?   
Ranchan: I dunno...   
Hikaru: plleeeaasee? You wrote me in like I was you, so you have to be nice to meeeeee!   
Ranchan: ¬_¬ I hate my own reasoning...Oh alright! But the only reason I was doing mushy ones is because my friend says there's not enough romance in the stories and so I'm doing the openings and endings for her. x.x   
Duo: Well, just tell her no!!!   
Ranchan: But that's mean!  
Duo: JUST TELL HER NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH..WITH HER!!! *points at Hikaru*   
Hikaru: WELL I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH YOU EITHER SO THERE! *Storms off.*   
Ranchan: ooooooohhh...tsk tsk.   
Chrissy: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT NOT WRITING A ROMANTIC ENDING?! YOU PROMISED RANCHAN!   
Ranchan: Eep....Well Chrissy! How are you today? Lovely weather isn't it...rather Icey.   
Chrissy: OH! *Turns to the anime characters and fanreaders* Hello!!! I heard some fanfic typing so I came by! Wai! Now I'm in this fanfic! *gives a peace sign* LOVE AND PEACE, EVERYBODY! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEA---*Gets taped wrapped around her mouth by Ranchan* MMMFF! 

Ranchan: alrighty then, now let's start with the song!   
By the way...the ending music just is supposed to make you reflect on the series and what happened, so it isn't a music video type thing, it's just lyrics. 

*Curtains fall back again, and the music begins.*__

_Your imagination,_   
_Is all you really need._   
_When you start believin',_   
_Love is just a kiss away.___

_Life is what you make it,_   
_There's no guarantees._   
_It's you who has the power,_   
_Love is just a dance away.___

_When you start believin',_   
_You can do anything._   
_Let the magic fill you,_   
_And take you above the highest stars.___

_Dance away! Your sorrow!_   
_Dance Away, Tomorrow,_   
_In your heart,_   
_You will find the answer,___

_Dance away!_   
_You're heartbreak_   
_Dance away,_   
_You might make all your dreams,_   
_Turn into reality.___

_When the world around you,_   
_Has got you feeling down,_   
_Don't go on forgetting,_   
_Love is just a touch away.___

_When someone has found you,_   
_Don't let 'em get away!_   
_Don't go on regretting,_   
_Cause love is just a dance away.___

_When you start believin'_   
_You can do anything,_   
_Le t the music take you,_   
_And then let it dance you away!___

_Dance away,_   
_Your sorrow,_   
_Dance away,_   
_Tomorrow_   
_In your heart,_   
_You can find the answer.___

_Dance away,_   
_Your heartache,_   
_Dance away,_   
_You might make all your dreams,_   
_Turn into realities.___

_Dance away the night,_   
_Dance into the light,_   
_Dance away the night,_   
_Dance AWAY!___

_Dance away,_   
_Your sorrow,_   
_Dance away,_   
_Tomorrow,_   
_In your heart,_   
_You will find the answer.___

_Dance away,_   
_Your heartbreak,_   
_Dance away,_   
_You might make all your dreams,_   
_Turn into reality._   
__ __

_(starts to fade out…)___

_Dance away,_   
_Your sorrow,_   
_Dance away,_   
_Tomorrow,_   
_In you heart,_   
_Is where you'll find the answer…(ends into silence.)_   
__


End file.
